


let’s go outside

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [175]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Childhood, Deaf Character, Drabble, Gen, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: A moment exploring Amaya and Sarai’s childhood.





	let’s go outside

“Hey Amaya.” Sarai said, while simultaneously signing what she was saying to her sister. “Wanna play?”

 

Amaya nodded and smiled, revealing a gap in her row of teeth. She signed an answer, already thinking about what they could do. Being inside wasn’t the funniest for two young, active girls like them, neither could sit still for very long. And when they did a thing, they always did it together. That’s how it was when you lived on a farm, the two sisters were each other’s best friends.

 

Sarai and Amaya were basically two sides of the same coin, inseparable.

 

_ “Yes! Let’s go outside, I’m bored being stuck here Sarai.” _

 

Laughing.

 

“You’re always bored.”

 

_ “Of course, you can’t run around or play in mud inside you dummy. All we can do inside is to sit still.” _

 

“Then, let's go out. We can sword fight!”

 

And reading Sarai’s signing, Amaya’s eyes lit up. She LOVED practicing with Sarai, they owned two tiny wooden blades and shields, and loved it. Both wanted to become soldiers when they grew up, fighting side by side.

 

Sarai held out her hand, and Amaya took it, and then ran out. Sarai laughed, and Amaya had a huge smile on her face.

 

As they exited their house, and let their bare feet sink into the cold soft grass, and felt the summer sun shine into their faces, they let go. This was a great day to play.

 

Two swords were placed at the end of their yard, about 100 feet away.

 

_ “Raise you to the swords!” _

 

“I’m gonna win!”

 

_ “No way!” _


End file.
